


First and Worst, Last and Lust

by Boysn



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A record of Ren's first and last days with Virus and Trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Worst, Last and Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordialcount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordialcount/gifts).



“It's been a while,” a soft voice whispered. It was soothing and Ren wanted to fall even deeper into sleep. “I need you to breathe for us, Ren,” the voice urged. 

Ren didn't want to breathe. He didn't want to move. If the voice would let him drift into slumber all would be right. He thinned his lips hoping the voice would see his refusal and leave him be. 

“Ren, Aoba needs you.” 

Aoba? Yes, Aoba needed him. Aoba. Aoba. Aoba. He could breathe if it was for Aoba. 

Ren opened his mouth and gulped in air with a wheezing gasp. There was a man in glasses hovering over him. For some reason Ren couldn't seem to get enough air and was heaving painfully. 

“He's breathing!” The man shouted turning to another blond, gentlemanly dressed man. A bright light was suddenly shown in Ren's eyes. He squeezed them shut and turned his head still trying to take in air. 

“Sei-san, open your eyes,” the smaller man said grabbing Ren's head and holding it firmly with a gentle hand. 

“Se-ei, we have to make sure you're not injured,” a deeper voice crooned. Ren felt fingers prying at his eye lids. He tried thrashing his head side to side but one set of hands held him while the others tugged at the corners of his eyes. 

Everything felt strange. Breathing, the fingers probing him, the scraping sensation against his back. He was obviously no longer in his Allmate body, but he wasn't in his rhyme body either. All the sensations were overwhelming and he couldn't possibly process everything. It was confusing him. And where was Aoba?

“Sei-san, why are you crying? Are you hurt?” Ren didn't know how to respond. He opened his wet eyes and finally got a close look at the men who were probing at him. It was Virus and Trip, he knew these men. He knew they betrayed Aoba. 

Trip took the opportunity to shine a light back into Ren's eyes. “They're different. The eyes are different,” he whispered running his sleeve cuff across Ren's face, drying up the tears. “Se-ei, you're safe. Stop crying.” 

Virus released Ren's head before turning to Trip and whispering something Ren couldn't quite make out. He heard the word 'eyes' but he didn't try to listen, he was more interested in Aoba's location. He twisted his head to look around. Maybe Aoba was somewhere nearby, but all Ren saw was a heap of concrete and twisting rod iron. Sheetrock dust wafted though the air and water pipes leaked. What had happened here? 

“Sei-san, what is the last-”

“My name is Ren and where is Aoba?” he said turning back to the look alike duo. Why were they so adamant on calling him Sei? 

“Ren?” The blonds asked exchanging looks. 

Virus looked dumbfound for but a few seconds before smirking. “Look, Trip. How interesting,” he said. 

“...Indeed,” Trip answered in hesitation. His cold eyes boring into Ren's with a look of disgust. “You want to know where Aoba is? We want to know where Sei is first,” he added leaning in as if he were going to take hold of Ren. The latter backed away. 

“Now, now, Trip. Let's not be pushy,” Virus said. “We need to give Ren-san time to adjust and then I'm sure we'll get answers. Right, Ren-san?” Virus flashed a bright smile. There was something wrong with it though. It didn't look like a smile Ren was used to seeing. It was distorted in someway. Like his lips could stretch but not actually grin. 

Ren gave no reply. He felt a tremor start in the core of his body and pour into his limbs. Was this the physical reaction of fear? He began shaking so hard that he could no longer stay upright and collapsed. Once horizontal his vision went black and all he heard before he lost consciousness was, “Let's keep him.” 

 

“Well, that wasn't as big of a disaster as I thought it'd be,” the voice said. Ren didn't want to wake but he suddenly remembered Aoba and opened his eyes. He had to find Aoba no matter what. 

“Nice of you to join me, little brother,” a white man with black, ornate markings said. It was Sei, Ren remembered from Scrap. Did that mean Ren was in Scrap? 

“No, you're not in Scrap. You're in me,” Sei answered with a wistful gesture to himself. Ren knew his face had to look panicked. Sei had just answered a thought and Ren was still clueless as to where he, or Aoba, was. 

“Calm down, Ren. Your heart is racing and at this rate you'll wake up.” Sei squatted next to Ren who was curled on the ground. “I need to talk to you and I can only do that from here. Do you understand?” 

Ren's eyes traveled up to the figure's face. Sei's features closely resembled Aoba's and it gave Ren a sense that he could trust him. He forced himself to calm down before sitting up facing Sei. 

“Where am-” Ren started but was shushed by a pale finger placed to his lips. 

“Do you want to see Aoba again?” Sei asked. Ren merely nodded in reply. Dropping his finger, Sei continued, “You are in a dangerous situation. You are with Virus and Trip and if they don't find a need to keep you they will dispose of you,” he explained. 

Ren opened his mouth to respond but Sei's finger shot back up to his brother's lips and he continued to talk. “We have to keep you interesting. It's the only thing that will ensure your life, though I can't say it will ensure your safety,” he said moving his hand to cup the side of Ren's face. “Do what they say for now, but always put up a fight. Resistance will save your sanity,” Sei said shifting his hand to the back of Ren's neck. 

Ren opened his mouth again to ask one of the many questions flooding his mind but his words were corked yet again, but this time by a small kiss to his lips. 

 

Ren woke up. 

There were was ambient lighting. If he were in his allmate body then he would have no trouble seeing around the ill lit room, but he wasn't. He lifted his arms from under the sheet to examine them. He could tell they were pale and thin, but they felt heavy. His rhyme form had been much bigger and lighter, but a program code hardly had any weight to be felt. 

He turned his head and for a second his admired how soft the pillow beneath him was. Quickly forgetting the comfort his mind jumped to the pressing matter of the situation. He had to get to Aoba but first he had to escape. 

Swinging his naked, narrow legs over the edge of the bed he stood up for only moments before he collapsed. Not only was the body heavier than what he was used to, but he had to balance it to stay upright. He tried a few more times to stand on his human legs but fell to his knees each time. He finally settled for crawling on all fours like he was used to. 

There was a door on the other side of the room. He wasn't sure what he would do once he got out, but escaping was priority. Crawling over he lifted a hand to turn the knob, it only rattled. Ren tried again and again to get the door to open but it was locked. 

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the other side. Ren quickly scampered back to the bed and crawled underneath. It was the worst hiding place but there really was nowhere else. And Ren remembered Sei's words, 'fight back'. Ren had to show resistance. 

The sound of the lock tumbled and heavy footfalls entered the room. Ren felt a sheen of cold sweat envelope his body as he watched a pair of white boots click their way over. Once right next to the bed Ren couldn't help but hold his breath. The boots slowly walked to the end of the bed and out of Ren's sight. He knew he wouldn't be so lucky to not be found. No, Virus and Trip were both highly intelligent. Whoever was in the room knew where he was and they were messing with him. 

The boots stopped clicking and there was a pause. Acting quick Ren looked up and noticed the boards supporting the bed. He let out the breath he was holding and quickly turned to his back, grabbing ahold of a board right when his ankles were seized.

“Re-en, why are you under the bed?” Trip rhetorically asked yanking on Ren. The giant of a man had evidently expected him to slip right out, and when he didn't Trip lost balance and fell. “Shit!” he cursed. 

Ren tightened his grip on the board getting ready for the next round. He wondered if fighting back really was the way to keep himself alive, but Sei had been with the duo for years and Ren had to take his brother's word for it. 

This time the grip at his ankles were tighter as he was harshly jerked. He didn't let go of the board but the more Trip pulled the looser the board got. In fact, all the board seemed to get looser as the bed rocked with the movement. Finally, the board gave and Ren was pulled down. He took the board with him and all the boards below as they gathered up against each other at the bottom of the bed. 

He heard a loud bang. The shock of the sound made him loosen his grip and he was hauled up over Trip's shoulder before being thrown on the now lopsided bed. The head of the mattress had sunk to the floor and the there were still the sounds of nuts and bolts popping out of place. 

“Why were you under the bed when you're supposed to be on top!” Trip said angrily. The blond crawled onto the bed and pinned Ren down. 

Ren turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. He didn't know if he was supposed to answer so he opted to keep his mouth shut. He felt wet sensation on his exposed ear and a chilling breath. 

“If you weren't in Sei's body I would kill you,” Trip whispered. The man then roughly grabbed Ren's chin and forced his face to look up. 

Ren's eyes popped back open to see Trip's examining glare. 

“Your eyes are still different,” Trip said through gritted teeth, like it annoyed him greatly. “Why does everyone's eyes change! Virus', mine, Aoba's, your's, everyone's!” Trip yelled squeezing Ren's jaw. 

A pain shot through his skull as if it would be crushed if he didn't do something. The webbing between Trip's thumb and forefinger were lined up with Ren's mouth, so he opened up and took a bite. 

“Ah!” Trip yelled retracting his hand and giving it a shake. Blood welled out of the wound. 

Ren took a deep breath but knew he couldn't relax. His jaw felt like it wanted to unhinge and not use any of it's muscles, so his lips were slightly parted. Other than breathing he stayed as still as possible thinking that if he were stationary maybe Trip would bore and leave. 

Trip plopped the wounded part of his hand into his mouth. He gave it a small suck before removing it and leaning over Ren's body. Trip's head tilted and he slipped his tongue between Ren's parted lips. 

Ren didn't quite know what was happening. He knew he didn't like the taste in his mouth but kissing was far better than having his jaw crushed. He didn't return the kiss but let Trip explore his mouth without a fight. 

When Trip pulled back he asked, “Sei, are you in there?”, and ran a tender hand through Ren's hair. 

Figuring it would aid in his survival Ren answered in a barely audible whisper, “He is.” 

“My God, what are you two doing?” Virus appeared at the doorway. “Why is the bed-- Are you bleed-- Why is his face purp-- You know what, I don't even care. Trip the cost of the repairs are coming out of YOUR salary,” Virus said jutting a finger in their direction. 

“He says Sei is still in here.” Trip ignored Virus' scolding and jutted his own finger at Ren's forehead. 

Virus heaved a sigh, “As wonderful as that news is it is no excuse to break and bruise our furniture!” 

After Trip and Virus had their small confrontation (which ended in Trip placing a small kiss Virus' cheek in an act of domesticity Ren was unaware the two had) they asked Ren to follow them into the kitchen for dinner. The act was easier said than done. Ren tried walking again but, once again, collapsed after a few steps. His body wasn't feeling as heavy but he still had to work on his balance. 

After Trip was done laughing and pointing at him the man picked him up, tossed him over his shoulder, and carried him to the kitchen. 

“Virus makes the best dinner but he's shit at breakfast,” Trip said as if trying to strike up a normal conversation. Ren decided to try talking too. 

“Uh, Aoba can't cook at all,” he said hoping that Trip's reaction wouldn't be negative.

“I believe it. Se-ei couldn't cook either. Then again an easy bake oven probably isn't the best tool for making culinary masterpieces,” Trip said plopping Ren down on a chair at a wooden table. 

Ren looked around. The room was dark like the rest of place with only enough lighting to make sure you didn't bump into anything. The furniture looked expensive like an advertisement for Platinum Jail. The chairs had high, decorated backs and the table looked like real ebony wood. If he was in his allmate body he could look up the price of such items. If he was in his allmate body he could reach out for help online. If he was in his allmate body he would still be with Aoba. 

“I hope Ren-san likes duck,” Virus said pushing a large cart into the room. He had an apron tied around his waist and his sleeves rolled up past his elbows. Ren didn't answer because he honestly didn't know if this body liked duck or not. He wasn't much in the mood for eating as his jaw hadn't had time to recover from Trip's earlier abuse. 

Virus laid food out on preset plates as if he was a butler, but Ren knew better. Virus did this because he wanted to not because he was ordered. It was only the three of them, after all. 

“Dig in, Ren-san,” Virus said untying his apron and sitting at the head of the table. Trip was to his right, Ren to his left. 

Ren looked down at the food. As an allmate he didn't have to eat but it was possible for him to. Aoba had that function switched off most of the time, though. He bent over and sniffed. Even though his body was different it surprisingly had the same kind of smell. He could easily tell the meal was foul and the side dishes were vegetables. He picked up a piece of meat with his mouth and began to chew. 

“Pffft! Ahaha!” Ren heard and quickly snapped up, duck still hanging from his lips. Trip was laughing and beating his palm on the table. That's when Ren realized the utensils in both Virus and Trip's hands. 

“...Ren-san, do you not know how to use a knife and fork?” Virus asked lightly waving his fork in the air for emphasis. Ren drew the rest of what was hanging from his lips into his mouth and chewed. 

“I've never used those before,” Ren answered coyly. He would've felt embarrassed if he was in better company, but he couldn't bring himself to worry about such things when fear was the overbearing emotion.

“Why don't you watch me, not Trip, he's a pig,”

“Hey!”

“and mimic what I do,” Virus said demonstrating proper use of the flatware. 

“I'm not a pig and you're not a prince, you know,” Trip said stabbing his food in a far less delicate way.

“One can never have enough manners, no matter their status in life,” Virus replied continuing to take small, neat bites. 

Ren was thrown off by their actions. Not long ago his skull was being battered and now they were having dinner and talking as if nothing unusual was going on. Like this was a normal family affair. That was what was scary, the unpredictability. When would attack again? Would they wait until he relaxed and felt marginally safe? He had to keep his guard up at all times and not be fooled by their game. 

“Besides, if the Dark Ages happened, Trip, you'd even look like a pig,” Virus said in a jesting tone. 

“Is that in that book you're reading?” Trip asked. 

“Yeah, it's interesting, I'll let you borrow it. If the Dark Ages hadn't been stopped then we would be hundreds of years behind,” Virus explained, “Could you imagine it being 1975 and not having all this technology?” Virus said wheeling his coiled wrist around. 

“Why would I look like a pig though?” Trip asked. 

“Because, back in the day, all food wasn't synthesized to have the health benefits they have today. Sugar was bad for you, pizza, fizz drinks.”

“...You'd still not hate me even if I was fat.”

“Don't be so sure.”

After observing Virus Ren finally got the concept of utensils down and finished his meal. The two carried on with their conversation that Ren was trying to ignore. His mind was racing trying to figure out a plan. He had to get control of this body before he could do anything. 

“Ren-san, did you like your meal?” Virus asked jarring the captive from his thoughts. 

Ren nodded and said, “Thank you.” 

“Good. Want to help me clean the kitchen? Maybe we can even get you a little more stable on your feet,” Virus said standing up and loading the cart with their plates. 

“Ah, I've got to go to work!” Trip said stretching his arms out, joints popping. Ren looked up at the narrow skylight. It was completely dark outside. 

“Please kill someone in Takafumi's family. He missed our meeting where he was supposed to pay up. I won't tolerate truancy,” Virus said as if he was talking about the weather.

Ren felt his palms get clammy and he desperately wanted to stop Trip from leaving, but he knew it was impossible...and Aoba was more important. 

“Will do, bai bai,” Trip said dropping kiss to Virus' cheek before walking out of the room. 

After getting all the dishes stacked on the cart Virus rolled it over to Ren. “Here, Ren-san, grab the handle and I'll help you walk to the kitchen.” 

Ren gulped and looked at the cart. He needed to get control but Virus was the one offering to help him and he was wearing that stretch across his face. Trip was scary but Virus was terror. Ren reached out and grabbed the handle. Virus held the other side as Ren pulled himself up. 

“Take your time, Ren-san.” Virus coxed as he slowly backed up as Ren pushed forward. They eventually made it to the kitchen and Ren was surprised at the progress he was making in such little time. 

“See, walking is easy,” Virus said letting the cart hit the counter next to the giant sink. 

Ren almost smiled but remembered that he was in danger and the muscles in his face quickly relaxed. 

“I'll wash, you dry.” Virus tossed a towel and Ren was surprised that he was able to catch it. 

Once they began washing and got into a rhythm Virus began a conversation. 

“So, I notice how you're very interested in Aoba-san,” he said passing another plate to be dried. Ren gulped again. Where was this going? 

“And I notice how you have the same name as Aoba-san's allmate.” Ren focused harder on drying, as if it would make Virus' words disappear. 

“And if Sei-san let you have his body then you must be very important to him...You know, like a brother.”

Ren felt his heart race and blood rush through his ears. He knew Virus was smart and he mentally kicked himself for saying that his name was 'Ren' when he first came to. 

“Are you...part of Aoba-san?” Virus asked ceasing his movements and letting the fork he was washing fall into the sink. 

Ren didn't reply, which was evidently the wrong answer as Virus reached out and took hold of Ren's aching jaw and bent him face up under the sink. He was still having trouble with balance and offered little resistance. All he could do was take hold of the arm holding his head beneath the tap. 

“Are you part of Aoba-san?” Virus asked calmly. Ren's mind raced as he weighed his options. Would it put Aoba in danger if he said 'yes'? He didn't know but when Virus used his other hand to turn on the tap and pinch Ren's nose he knew that not giving an answer could possibly kill him. 

The water hit his closed lips but his lungs were becoming starved. He struggled and pulled at Virus' arm but the man was much stronger. Finally he had no choice but to open his mouth and immediately inhaled the running water. He coughed and convulsed and wondered how Aoba's life would be without him, cause Ren would surely die here. 

Virus moved Ren over to where the water wasn't running directly into his mouth, but instead was beating down on his cheek. 

“Are you part of Aoba-san?” Virus asked again. Ren could only answer in choked gargles as coughed water up. Rolling his eyes with a sigh Virus turned Ren face down. The water poured out of his mouth easier but he was caught in a loop where he was trying to cough the water out, but ended up inhaling it back in because his body needed air. 

Virus tapped Ren's back hard and more water came out. Finally he took his first steady breath. His legs gave out but Virus took the weight and held Ren up. Virus turned Ren back on his back and placed his head near the tap. Ren panicked and began to scream and cry, he couldn't take it again. 

“I'm Aoba!” he screamed, “I'm Aoba, I'm Aoba!” he continued, feeling hatred grow within him. If this confession got Aoba hurt how could he live with himself? But feeling the water hit his cheek and listening to the drain suck it down roused fear in him unlike he had ever experienced. 

Virus pulled Ren upright and embraced him. Ren had no choice but to fall into his grasp and even return it as he lightly wrapped his arms are Virus' neck for leverage. 

“See, Ren-san, wasn't that easy?” Virus whispered against his neck. Ren was still crying and heaving but he felt like he should answer all of Virus' questions from now on. 

“Yes,” he said feeling the ache in his over abused jaw as he spoke. Virus enjoyed the positive answer and picked Ren up bridal style, swingging him around. 

“Ren-san is Sei-san and Aoba-san!” he enthused continuing to twirl around the kitchen but came to a sudden halt. “That is, if Ren-san is telling the truth about Sei-san still being within you...or was that a ruse to get Trip to not kill you?” 

Ren vigorously shook his head, “No! Sei is here! He talks to me when I sleep,” he said clawing at the front of Virus' shirt in desperation. 

Virus' blue eyes scanned Ren's face. “I know you're telling the truth,” he said, “Just like I know you are telling the truth about being Aoba. You haven't learned to lie with your expressions yet. Your face is like a child's, easy to read.” 

Ren was suddenly conscious of his face. He could feel the salty tears drying on it and how he let the bottom of his face just hang. He had no practice with a human face but he knew a person could tell a lot from it. He used to read Aoba's expressions all the time.

Making expressions, yet another thing he'd have to learn. 

Ren was locked back in his room after the Virus ordeal. The blond had lightly placed a kiss to Ren's forehead before harshly pushing him into the room. Ren tested the doorknob, just incase, but it was no use. 

He walked back to his broken bed and climbed under the covers. The frame creaked and moaned. He had to sleep. Sleep meant he could talk to Sei and hopefully hash out some sort of plan.

Ren tossed and turned but his mind refused to shut down. He laid for hours praying for sleep. If he were still an allmate Aoba would've put him in sleep mode. 

After hours of sleeplessness Ren decided that maybe it was the odd angle the bed keeping him awake. He got up and positioned the mattress on the floor and attempted sleep again, but still no use. 

He couldn't tell the hour there were no clocks or windows. Time stretched and his mind filled with memories of Aoba that replayed over and over in his mind. Then he heard clicking boots outside the door. 

Ren sat up and didn't try to hide this time. He feared anymore abuse to his jaw would lead to it breaking. 

“Yahoo, Re-en,” Trip whispered stepping in. Ren pulled the sheets tighter around him but made no move to cower back. “I had to kill someone tonight and got bloody. Virus is asleep and I want someone to wash my back. Will you do it for me?” 

Ren knew it wasn't a question and that his freewill didn't exist here. “Yes,” he answered to avoid punishment. 

Trip walked over to pick Ren up but Ren stood on his own instead. 

“Oh, I see you and Virus made progress,” Trip said looking Ren up and down before turning and walking into the hall. Ren understood to follow. 

There was already a tub drawn. The area was ill lit and extravagant, like every other room. The basin could easily fit three grown men if they didn't mind being pressed against each other. There were a few candles around the edge reflecting in the water. It looked like a dark, fiery pit. 

Ren had been naked since he woke up so he stood still as Trip removed his vesture of red. There was so much blood it had soaked through to Trip's skin, leaving blood stitch patterns where his seams had pressed tightly against him. 

Trip stepped into the tub and blood dispersed into the water. A chill ran down Ren's back as he realized what he was about to be asked to do. 

“Join me,” Trip said twirling his hand in the water, mixing the blood further. Ren almost gagged but kept it down out of fear. He slowly eased into the water but found it difficult to sit. If he sat the blood could seep into his orifices. The blood of a dead person would be in him and the thought was making him panic. 

“Ren, sit,” Trip ordered and the command was something familiar. He had been told to sit often when he was an allmate and he felt his knees bending to comply. The water was very warm and the tub was deep enough to cover Ren up to his chest even though he was sitting on his knees. 

“Good boy,” Trip praised lifting a hand and tousling Ren's hair. Ren let a sob escape as he felt the water run down his scalp and onto his face. “Virus told me everything. Coil called me and said you are the whole package. Se-ei, A-o-ba, and a dog!” Trip said excitedly, “I've always wanted a dog!”

Ren felt a large hand on the back of his head pull him closer to Trip's blood smeared chest. 

“Clean me,” Trip ordered. 

Ren didn't know what to do so he feebly splashed water up onto Trip, but the other man stopped him. 

“No, no, no, Ren. Like a dog. Clean me like a dog.”

There was no holding back tears as the reality settled in. Trip wanted Ren to lick the blood off his body. His tears blotted the rippling water as Trip chuckled and smashed Ren's face to his chest. Ren tried turning his head but that just smeared the blood across his face. 

“Come on, just a little.” 

Ren felt a sharp pain in his jaw as the hilt of Trip's palms pressed against his jaw. Ren let his tongue slip out and lightly touch the other man's chest. 

“Keep going.”

Ren remembered how Trip had kissed him with blood before, but this was different. This blood was different. It was dead blood. The person it belonged to was gone and that made far more sickening. He tried to pretend the blood was Trip's just to get through it. He licked up the man's chest and at his neck. There was so much blood Ren was certain Trip poured it on himself just so he could do this to Ren. 

“You're such a good dog, Ren. Can you lick something else for me?” Trip whispered.

Ren pulled back and nodded his head frantically. Anything but the blood. Trip lifted himself out of the water to sit on the edge of the tub. There, bobbing in front of Ren's face, was Trip's growing erection. Ren's eyes grew large and he hesitated. He knew what to do but at the same time, he didn't. 

Ren placed his hands on Trip's thighs and obediently swiped his tongue against Trip's member. The psychotic man didn't react. Ren tried it again and again. 

“Re-en, you're not as good as Sei. Take it all in your mouth,” Trip urged, grabbing his dick and pressing the head against Ren's lips. 

Opening his mouth wide enough to take in Trip's girth was painful. He was to the point he wished his jaw would unhinge already and put an end to this torment. 

“Come on, Ren. Suck. It.” Trip jutted his hips forward causing Ren to choke and cough

“Trip, what are you doing now?” Virus was suddenly padding his way into the bathroom wearing a robe and slippers. Ren continued coughing as he approached. 

“Trying to find Sei. I thought if I had him do something familiar he'd want to come out,” Trip said. 

Virus laughed, “Like Sei ever enjoyed sucking your dirty dick.”

“Hey! You suck it,” Trip retorted. 

“Only after I've seen you bathe properly,” Virus said. 

Trip dropped his jaw in surprise.“You act like I'm so unhygienic!”

The elder blond picked up a near by candle and swooped it near the water. Ren backed away in fear. He didn't know if the flame was intended to burn him or not. 

“You're bathing in blood, Trip. Yes, I think you're a filthy pig,” Virus said reaching out and grabbing Ren's upper arm, hauling the smaller man up. 

“It's not like I wash myself like this every night. This was for Sei,” Trip said with a pout in his voice, but he didn't try to stop the other man. 

“I'm gonna wash Ren off and if you wash yourself well you can come to my room tonight,” Virus said pulling the sprayer off the wall. 

Ren kept quiet throughout the process as the duo continued to bicker. He had been with them for less than 24 hours and he could already feel himself giving up. He would never see Aoba again and he was sure to be killed eventually. How did he go from hopeful to hopeless in the span of a few hours? 

Locked back in his room Ren collapsed onto the bed. Sleep did not evade him this time. 

 

“Why aren't you resisting?” 

Ren rolled away from Sei, whose face looked like a disappointed Aoba. How could he say he wasn't resisting because he was weak, because he was a coward. 

“That's not true, Ren. You're strong, but you need to resist. Anyone would easily fall prey to their mind games,” Sei said lying behind Ren and wrapping him in a protective embrace. 

“I'm scared of them,” Ren whispered lifting an arm and placing it on top of Sei's. 

“I know but resisting is the only way to keep your mind,” Sei said, his breath tickling the back of Ren's neck. 

Ren thought about those words and come morning he decided his mind wasn't worth keeping. 

 

“Please! Ren-sama! I got the merchandise! I got it! It's on a ship on the way here!” 

Ren sighed, Takafumi had already lost 2 family members and Virus had ordered the junkie's head on a platter. 

Ren's days of resisting the maniacal pair had been over for nearly a year now. At first he couldn't help but to resist even as he was trying to give in, but Virus had adopted the tactic of bringing up Aoba and the fact that they knew where to get him. That threat quailed any fight left in him. Aoba was the most important person in the world. Aoba was worth all the lives Ren took. 

Trip had taught him how to kill. The first few times ended with him vomiting and crying, but as they continued he got desensitized to it. Now...

“No! Ren-sam-!” 

Ren grabbed Takafumi's skull and began banging it on the brick wall repeatedly. Ren's body and strength had grown. He was now bigger than Virus but still just shy of Trip's build. Ren kept smashing until Takafumi made no more sounds. He continued to make sure the man was dead and not just knocked out. When he felt the skull begin to separate beneath his fingers he released the body. 

Trip had toyed with the idea of allowing Ren a gun, but after seeing him in action the blond brute decided against it. No matter, Ren could do anything for Aoba and as long as Virus and Trip threatened the blue beauty Ren was their's. 

Sei had ceased talking. Sometimes Ren would catch glimpses of his brother watching from the corners of his mind. Sei had yet to depart and Ren didn't care enough to ask 'why'. 

He shook his blood soaked hand before pulling a rag from his waist band and wiping it. He hailed a taxi and went home. This was life now. He threatened people and killed the ones who weren't scared enough into obey. 

Thinking about his first few days with Virus and Trip he couldn't believe how far he'd come. How different he was. How easily he became a pawn, no, a knight, in their game. 

“Welcome home!” the duo shouted as Ren walked through the door. Virus had cooked dinner, like every night, and Trip had paperwork sprawled out on the table, which he quickly gathered upon Ren's entrance. 

Ren didn't bother to respond as he made his way to the shower, skipping dinner. After cleaning himself of his sins he crawled into bed (which had been repaired by Trip, who was rather handy) hoping that Sei wouldn't stare at him all night. 

Before he could sleep the door was opened. Virus and Trip never knocked, nor did they lock the door anymore, but they did come at their leisure. Ren didn't move, he didn't really have to, they were going to position him to their liking anyway. 

“Aoba-san, you look exhausted,” Virus said climbing onto the mattress. Another habit the duo had taken a liking to. In bed he was never 'Ren'. To Virus he was 'Aoba-san' and to Trip he was-

“Se-ei,” Trip drawled also making his way onto the mattress, which dipped considerably with the bigger blond's weight. 

This was part of the routine. At first he thought the sex was filthy and cumbersome, but now it was usually raw and passionate (except when it wasn't). 

Trip lifted Ren's upper body and settled behind him, nuzzling his neck. Virus moved between Ren's already splayed legs. All three of them were nude. Ren had learned to not wear pajamas as they usually didn't survive Trip's method of stripping. 

“Aoba-san, we have some sad news,” Virus said running his hands down Ren's taut legs. He held his breath. What did that mean? He felt the kind of fear he used to feel. Was this it? Were they finally going to kill him? 

Trip pressed some light kisses up Ren's neck before whispering in his ear, “It's more sad for us and not for you.” 

Those words did nothing to relax Ren. Were they going to be unpredictable again? Or something worse? Did it involve Aoba? 

“Shhh, calm down,” Virus said placating Ren who didn't realize he was beginning to hyperventilate. “This is our last night together, Aoba-san. We want it to be good.” 

Ren got his breathing under control. It would do him no good to panic. If possible, he had to keep a clear head and find out what was going on. 

“Why?” Ren asked feeling Trip's arms circle tightly around his chest. 

Virus leaned up and kissed Ren's lips. Out of habit Ren kissed back. 

“The other Aoba...isn't doing so good,” Virus explained. Ren felt a different kind of fear. He opened his mouth to inquire but Trip brought a hand under Ren's jaw making him instantly clamp shut. “His recent coil searches have been...unsettling.” Virus continued, “Ways to commit suicide, shopping for guns, even looking up ways to write a will.”

Ren gulped but kept his composure. Aoba was, at least, still alive. 

“Se-ei, since you and Aoba are the same person if one of you dies the other could drop dead,” Trip chimed in. 

Ren didn't know what all of this meant. All he knew was Aoba was in danger (even if it was from himself) and he needed to do something to get him safe. 

“Aoba-san, we're going to give you back,” the elder blond said leaning in to kiss Ren again, deeper this time. 

They were going to give him back? Back to...?

“Aoba?” Ren heard himself say as Virus drew back. 

“Yes, Aoba-san, we are going to give you back to yourself,” Virus said while trailing his hands between Ren's legs. 

Trip's hands also began roaming and lightly grazed across Ren's nipples. These sensations were nothing new to him but he was in shock from the information his captors had given. His body refused to respond. 

“This won't do, Aoba-san, not at all,” Virus whispered palming Ren's limp dick. 

“Aoba,” Ren whispered back as if it were a secret. Was it true? Would he get to see the one person who gave him life again...Or was this another game? Ren could never be sure. Sharing a bed with these two offered only little insight into how their minds worked. 

“Sei,” Trip breathed, hugging Ren tighter. So tight that each breath became shallow. Trip was was the snake. He liked close, constricting embraces. Not just on Ren, he did the same to Virus too. It was like he was scared they would run away if he didn't hold them close. But maybe that was just Ren's mind trying to humanize the behavior. 

Virus pumped his fist around Ren's cock, which slowly stiffened. The older man looked up and licked his teeth. Those stretched lips revealing saliva glistened incisors. Virus was the lion. The blond's head dipped to give long, languishing licks to Ren's member. Finally his body came alive.

The act had ceased being rape long ago. Ren wouldn't say he looked forward to it, but his mind also refused to be repulsed. Ren lightly ran his fingers through Virus' mane while Trip's legs flexed and squeezed around Ren. As if Trip wanted to draw Ren's body into his own. 

It was a small comfort knowing that Virus and Trip loved each other. The duo may have never said the words, but their actions spoke loud enough. They each had an allmate that represented the other. They cared for each other when sick and shared everything together. It gave Ren hope that even the sickest of men must have a bit of humanity.

Virus' tongue moved from Ren's cock to his belly where he trailed it all the way up to his chin.

“Since it's our last time Trip and I have decided to give you a little treat,” Virus said moving into a crouching position over Ren's hips. 

His breath hitched at the sight. Both the others chuckled at the reaction. 

Trip kissed Ren's cheek before saying, “Don't worry, I prepared him real good.” 

Ren had no doubt about that but he had never been the one to penetrate before. Virus and Trip were versatile with each other but they had always topped Ren. 

He watched, agape, as Virus eased himself over his hardness. Trip released his hold around Ren to place his hands on Virus' hips. 

“Ahh!” Ren moaned at the experience of being enveloped. Virus was hot and slick inside. It felt so good it was confusing. Being aroused while not knowing the state of the situation was an uncomfortable feeling. He still didn't know if he was being blatantly being lied to. 

Virus began moving his hips, riding Ren. Trip's arms whipped back around his body, but this time he put a hand on Ren's forehead, tilting his head back to make eye contact. 

Trip was obsessed with eyes for some reason. Ren thought it might have to do with the procedure they had done long ago, but he wasn't sure. When they first started having sex it was embarrassing to stare into someones eyes while his pleasure mounted, but after a year Ren found it was the least of his problems. 

“Aoba-san, you feel so good,” Virus gasped picking up the pace, his own cock jabbing into Ren's abs with each roll of his hips. 

Trip's hand left his forehead but Ren didn't move, keeping eye contact. He felt large fingers interlace with his own. Ren let Trip control his movements as their hands moved to explore Virus' body. Virus was hot and sweaty beneath the pads of his fingers. The mounting pleasure caused Ren to buck his hips, making Virus moan. 

“Be careful, you still have to do me.” Trip said, “Hold out a little longer.”

Ren didn't know how he was supposed to hold out. Not with Virus moaning like a harlot and sticky sounds filling the air. It was far too arousing. 

“I can't,” Ren said shaking his head, pleasure about to peak. 

“Yes, you can, Sei,” Trip said bringing their hands back down. Ren then felt something tight at the base of his cock. Trip was constricting it with his thumb and forefinger. 

“No!” Ren shouted.

“Yes!” Virus moaned slamming his ass down hard against Ren's hips. Ren could only see Trip's icy blue eyes but he felt a sweet heat spray onto his chest. 

“I want to come, please!” Ren begged like the dog he was. 

“In a minute,” Trip whispered finally breaking eye contact. Ren looked down to see Virus slide off his unsatisfied dick. 

Ren gritted his teeth and tried to pull from Trip's grasp. Ren was strong but Trip was still stronger making the struggle useless. 

“Get my cockring from your room,” Trip said to Virus, his grip never loosening on Ren. 

He had never been treated like this before. They usually let him come at his leisure and if they weren't done with him they would continue regardless. If they wanted to torture him it was more about inflicting pain, not denying pleasure. 

Virus returned affixing a cold ring to the base of Ren's throbbing member. 

“Fuck!” Ren heard himself say. After a year of working with the yakuza he picked up a colorful vocabulary. 

“It's alright, Se-ei,” Trip drawled releasing him and moving around to Ren's front. “You can take your frustrations out on me.”

Trip sat with his legs spread, beckoning for Ren. Usually such a position would look submissive, but not on the blonds. No, they could easily control from the bottom. They were on top no matter what position they were in. 

In his frustration Ren drove forward between Trip's thighs and penetrated him. This hole was also preprepared, but the violence at which Ren pushed caused the other man to shout in pain. 

“Wow, I'm happy I went first,” Virus chuckled putting his glasses back on, no doubt to watch the show. 

Trip gathered the duvet in his fist as Ren continued to plow into him. If this was the last time they were going to be together he was going to remember it. He was going to remember putting up a fight. As twisted as it was this was a form a resistance, the first he'd shown in a long while.

The news about Aoba had made him frighteningly unstable. Was he going home or not? Was this just a ruse to get a rise out of him? If he killed himself would it kill Aoba? Would that mean, if this was all a farce, that Ren would not be able to kill himself for release? Questions poured through his mind as he violated Trip. 

“Dammit, Sei! If you're gonna treat me like a a goddamn sack o' shit the least you could do is look at me!” Trip yelled grabbing Ren's face in a familiar jaw crushing grip. 

Fine, Ren thought. He widened his eyes and bent down touching the tip of his nose with Trip's, eye fucking him. Virus laughed.

“It took a whole year, but who knew you'd lose it from orgasm denial!” Virus continued to chuckle as he watched the two rut against one another. 

Ren decided it was enough and reached down to unclasp the ring holding him back. Virus' hands shot out and pinned Ren's wrist to the bed. 

“Don't be a bad dog. Trip has to come first,” he said mirthfully. 

Ren pumped his hips harder, Trip gnashed his teeth while still compressing Ren's face, Virus held Ren's hands, digging his nails into his flesh. It was too angry to be sex and too consensual to be rape. Ren wasn't sure what it was other than some form of communication between animals. 

Trip's grip on his jaw tightened and his eyelids faltered. Ren felt a growl erupt from his own throat as felt a wetness splatter between them. Trip broke eye contact and his body went limp, releasing his jaw. Ren pulled at his hands but Virus still held tight. 

“Now, you look at me,” Virus said clawing harshly, drawing blood. Ren didn't process the physical pain, not when the emotional damage was far more destructive. 

Ren shifted his gold eyes to the other set of blue ones. One of his hands was released and Ren immediately ridded himself of the ring without looking away from the cold, blue stare. 

He knew his orgasm would be powerful but when blood flowed through his dick it felt like his whole body was shocked. Pulling out of Trip with a sloppy sound he exhaled a deep groan. As he came Virus traced patterns in the white mess across Trip's stomach. 

Coming down off the high, Ren could suddenly feel Virus' other hand still digging into him. The other hand languidly drew a pattern up to Trip's mouth where the fingers dipped inside. Trip sucked lightly on the digits. 

“Aoba-san,” Virus said inching his face closer to Ren's, “you will always be our dog. We will forever watch you, Sei, and Ren,” he said licking at Ren's panting lips. 

Ren collapsed and didn't remember much after that. He felt Trip gather him up and carry him somewhere in the house. He heard them talk together but he didn't listen to the words. It was probably some nonsense about a book anyway. There was a cold feeling on his head and he could've sworn he heard the words 'we love you', but he wasn't sure. 

He wasn't sure of anything...Where was he? Where was Aoba? 

“Safe,” Sei said petting Ren's head, which somehow had gotten nestled onto the other man's legs. 

“Safe?” Ren repeated wanting confirmation. 

“Yes, both of you are safe now. It's time for me to say goodbye and time for you to wake up.”

Ren opened his eyes. There, in front of him, was a smiling face framed with blue hair. 

 

Sei forced his way to the surface. Something he could only do while Ren was asleep. He had to be careful because Virus and Trip were on either side of him and Virus was a terribly light sleeper. 

He picked up a near-by coil, it didn't matter whose it was, and activated it. Bless his brother, but Aoba didn't have hardly any security on his coil and it was terribly easy to hack. Once he was in he made a few quick searches on suicide and then got out. 

Closing the coil he set it back on the nightstand and retreated. He hoped that in last few months Virus and Trip had formed an attachment to Ren. At least enough to care whether he lived or died. The duo kept constant tabs on Aoba and there was no way they wouldn't notice the searches. 

It may not have been the best plan but it was the only one Sei had if he was to save his brothers. Now it was just a waiting game.

**Author's Note:**

> If it isn't clear, Virus and Trip took Ren's memories of that year away. Ren wakes up in the hospital and continues on through his good ending. Also, I apologize with what I put Ren though. The adorable fuwa is just too easy to torture.


End file.
